To You From Me
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry finds himself being given letter from someone who he knew not. He realizes that as the days went one, he was falling for the writer who he was sure was Draco. All he had to do was wait for the blond to confess to him himself right? Wrong! Harry doesn't have the patience for it so he is left to tap his Slytherin side. ONE-SHOT


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

Prompt for Tuesday May 6th: "**Love Letters**"

Character: **Harry Potter Draco Malfoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR EAT PRAY LOVE. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

"**To You From Me"**

He didn't know from whom it came from or why the person was writing to him. But one thing he knew was that he loved the letters he was receiving.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

It was a normal day really. Harry was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and the others had gone down before him and he cursed mentally for going back to sleep when BOTH Neville and Dean woke him up. As he saw the doors to the Great Hall, a small first or second year Hufflepuff came out and ran towards him.

"I was told to give this to you." Said the small boy then ran back to the Great Hall before Harry could ask who the letter was from.

He entered with a confused look and it was not missed by his peers. The letter was still in his hands when he sat down. He tucked it under his plate to make sure it didn't fly away and began to fill his plate with food.

Normally, Harry would engaged his friends with morning talk but that day was different. He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your probably wondering who I am and why I am writing to you. I know that this may come off as unreal but I have been watching you for a long time now, admiring you from a far. Due to circumstances and the fact that people would react badly if I talked to you in person, I thought it be best to write you a letter instead._

_I shall not tell you who I am first. I want you to get to know me as me and not as who my name is. From what the world is like, people just others for their names and not who they really are. So I hope that you would not mind me keeping who I am a secret for a little while._

_Now, to the reasons why I finally decided to gather whatever courage I have to write to you, it can be simplified to the fact that everything is well now. There are no reasons for me to not write and even if there is still a war at hand, I care not for what the consequences may be anymore._

_I won't keep you from your meal, knowing well you have not even ate anything when you decided to read this. I am watching from a far and I am telling you, you should eat more._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_MDLA_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he finished the letter. Whoever it was, Harry was sure he had a good sense of humor.

Even with the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends, he dismissed them and began to eat his meal in peace. He had then went back to his regular routine of talking to his friends in between bites.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

Harry's day had been fruitful and he had been smiling the whole time. Even with the shared classes with the Slytherins, it didn't dampen Harry's spirit. The Slytherins had been less and less mean to the rest of the school and began to keep to themselves. It was not a shock since they didn't seem to like the idea of being branded like sheep and left for slaughter.

The whole day went on and as dinner approached, another random student came and gave him a letter during dinner. Harry already knew who the letter was from. It was the same one from breakfast.

_Dear Harry,_

_I couldn't help but smile as I saw you smile the whole day. I tried to think that it was because of my letter that made you beam like sunshine the whole day. You really are like sunshine. You shine down and give everyone hope for a better tomorrow. Well, you are like my beacon of hope really. Because every time I look at you, I know I can hope that tomorrow would be a better one. Even with your shared classes with the Slytherins, you still smiled. That is enough example to how much your spirit alone can give hope._

_By now, I am sure you are wondering who I am. I will tell you a little about me._

_I am an only child, pureblood but I don't really share my parents feelings for blood supremacy. I am related to probably one fourth my own House and maybe with you as well, distantly of course._

_I have few friends who I can trust. I was not really the out going type nor do I enjoy putting myself in 'adventurous' situations as you do. I know all about your adventures really. How you managed to survive them baffles me to no end. But I am glad that you do what you do for others. You don't even care if they take you for your troubles. You have a heart of pure gold that I wish would never be tainted._

_Aside from that, I am into reading, I can actually draw and sketch. I can't cook, sing, or dance to save my life. If I did try, my singing voice would be likely compared to that of a wailing banshee and my dancing skills to that of a scarecrow out in a heavy storm. I know you are laughing now and I don't mind. It's the truth anyway._

_That is it for now. Eat your dinner. Merlin knows you have not lifted your fork in favour of reading this letter of mine, which makes me glad._

_Til next time,_

_MDLA_

During the reading, Harry blushed and laughing. Whoever was writing to him really had a way with words.

Harry hoped that he'd meet this MDLA soon. Which made him make a challenge for himself: to find out just who was MDLA before his letter sender would tell him.

Hermione and Ron raised a brow as well as the others when Harry quickly finished his dinner and said that he was heading back to the dorm room for homework. The whole seventh year Gryffindors stared at Harry's retreating form, shocked to have heard that Harry was going to do his homework WILLINGLY. However, it was not the same homework Harry had in mind.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

When he got to his dorm room, he went directly to his study table and took out a short roll of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. He began to list down just who it could possibly be. Taking out the first letter, Harry read through it once more and took note that whoever was writing to him was someone his age.

~_Had been watching for a long time_

_~a pureblood_

_~only child_

_~has few friends_

_~reads, draws, and sketches_

_~definitely a seventh year (knows all his adventures)_

_~can't sing, dance, or cook (the last was not a surprise being a pureblood an all)_

_~initials ar A_

Harry looked at his clues and knew that he needed more than just what he had. He couldn't wait for morning to come so he'd receive another letter. Harry went to finished his real homework, making sure his list and letters were kept hidden from grabby hands and gossiping mouths.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

The next day came and Harry woke up early. He showered happily (before the rest of his dorm mates even woke up) and was ready just in time the Great Hall opened up. Unknown to Harry, his friends were getting a bit worried.

"We're serious, Hermione! Harry was up and ready BEFORE Neville! He was showered and dressed and... perky!" Ron whined, Neville shrugged, and both Dean and Seamus snickered.

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry was happily talking to the fifth and four years of Ravenclaw. He was sitting with the Ravenclaws for some reason but it seemed that the House of Ravenclaw didn't mind at all. They actually welcomed Harry's well thought of questions and inquiries.

Not long as breakfast started, Harry was tapped on the shoulder by a Ravenclaw first year. He smiled at her and she smiled back before heading back to her seat and finish her breakfast.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Did you have a good night's sleep? I hope you did because I did. I dreamt about you actually. That you and I went on a picnic and you were laughing about something I must have said or done. I remembered my dream, clearly, because your laughing and gleeful face was just as beautiful as your smile. No doubt, your laughter would be infectious if I heard it._

_I would like to tell you a little bit more about myself. I am in your year, trying to be the best but thanks to your brainy friend, being number one is a challenge. I must admit, she really does deserve to be called the brightest witch of our age. How she manages to keep you and Ronald Weasley alive til now and also her sanity intact deserves a Merlin First Class award. With your ability to attract trouble and cause mayhem is not a skill but pure talent that only you seem to have. But from what I know, your father and his friends were just like you._

_I am a male, obviously, as you have been vocal about the fact that you are not into women and breasts._

_I'm on the Quidditch team as well. I won't tell you which position since you'd be able to narrow down the people who you think I am. I'm not telling you which house I am in as well. Too obvious if I did. However, I can tell you that being who I am takes so much effort. Keeping up appearances in order to stay alive._

_Another thing, it had finally dawned on to me... I actually am in love with you. How I wish I am able to tell you this myself. I can to realize it a few months ago actually. Back then, all I could think about was you all summer. Your face would appear in my mind and I would catch myself smiling at your smiling face._

_And there is my confession. Start eating you. I have noticed you ate more during dinner last night. That's good._

_Til dinner and my love,_

_MDLA_

_P.S. I am wondering if you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. You are a box of why._

Harry froze for a bit.

MDLA confessed that he was in love with Harry.

Slowly, a bright smile came into Harry's face. He was admitting it to himself, he was starting to like this MDLA person. He then laughed when he read again the last part.

A box of why.

Harry laughed to himself, tucked the letter away once more and went back to talking to the Ravenclaws who were enthusiastic to answer his questions.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

Before Potions could begin, Harry added a few more lines to his list:

~_was smart and vying for the top spot with Hermione_

_~a Quidditch player_

_~Keeps appearances_

Harry thought hard.

Who did he know that had to pretend in front of many? Then he realized that many people pretended in front of others. He shook his head, realizing that he needed to list out names. Potions began and ended without a word from Harry which made everyone, even Snape raise a brow. He had not even sneered at Snape or glared.

When they were dismissed, he told his friends that he was going to the library, which stunned them all once again.

"Just what is going on with him? Not that I don't like the fact that his studying and doing homework on his own. Its just..." Hermione tried to look for a proper term for what she wanted to say but was cut off by Dean.

"Weird should be enough to explain it, Hermione." The others nodded.

Ron suggested they follow Harry but was told no.

"You know how he values his privacy, Ron. Give him space and when he is ready, he will tell you what is going on himself." Neville said as he stood up and left the classroom with everyone staring at his head as if he had grown another.

Since when was Neville so... so... mature?

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

In the library, Harry was in his hidden alcove, with his list in front of him.

_Seventh Year Males Who Are in the Quidditch Teams Who are Vying for Top Student Who Are Pureblood and an Only child:_

_~Ernie MacMillan (Hufflepuff, Beater)_

_~Zacharias Smith (Hufflepuff, Seeker)_

_~Draco Malfoy (Slytherin, Seeker)_

_~Blaise Zabini (Slytherin, Chaser and Captain)_

_~Oliver Rivers (Ravenclaw Beater)_

_~Stephen Cornfoot (Ravenclaw Keeper)_

Harry stared at his list. It was a very short list indeed. Then he had to cancel out MacMillan since the guy was dating Sue Li of Ravenclaw. He then cancelled out Blaise Zabini because the guy (as far as Harry knew) was dating Padma Patil in secret. They had been for about two years now. Harry only knew when he had seen them under his invisibility cloak once. It was enough for Harry.

The only ones left were Smith, Malfoy, Rivers and Cornfoot.

He then remembered that Cornfoot was dating Rivers.

"Well, that narrows my search down to Smith and Malfoy." Harry said to himself.

However, Harry was hoping that it was Malfoy. He didn't want to say it but Smith was... too much.

He sat there for a long time, staring at the two names that was left for him to guess. Then Harry remembered the name that his writer always wrote at the end: M D L A.

There was no doubt about it, MDLA stood for Malfoy Draco Lucius Abraxas.

Oh how proud his was for being able to find out on his own. People thought that he was slow. But when Harry wanted something, he'd go and find out for himself.

He just waited for the time for Draco to admit to him himself.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

Dinner came and another letter was given, this time by a second year Gryffindor. Harry chuckled as he read Draco's new letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you day was fruitful and informative as mine. I noticed that you barely spoke in Potions. It was like you weren't even there at all. You were staring at something on your table like you were waiting for it to give you something. Then you even proceeded to spend time in the library. Wow. Your surprising me more and more._

_This would be my fourth letter and I'm already running out of things to tell you. Things that will not make it so obvious as to who I am. But then, I am not surprise. We have too many things in common in this world that one wrong move and you'd know who I am. I want you to know me as me and not who the world see's me as. But I would accept it if you'd reject me when you DO find out who I am. I won't even hold it against you._

_Anyway, aside from me wanting to tell you who I am, how much I care and love you, and me wanting nothing else but to hold you even just once, I have nothing much to say now. I just hope that when I do find enough courage to speak to you, you won't hex me the moment I call you out._

_Have a pleasant dinner like breakfast were you ate a lot._

_Love,_

_MDLA_

Harry smirked.

"Gotcha!" he hissed to himself.

He was now sure that it was Draco who was writing to him. How else would he know about Harry's day in Potions if he wasn't there himself. But as proud as he was of himself for finding out, he was going to respect Draco's plan to reveal himself when Draco was ready. All Harry had to do was wait.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

The next few days were a routine now. Someone would bring Harry his letter and he'd read it before eating. Most of the letters spoke of how the days went for the writer and how he enjoyed watching Harry laugh and smile at his friends. Harry wondered when Draco would work up the courage to tell him himself that he loved Harry and not just in writing.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday flew by so fast the next week that Harry didn't notice that the week was already coming to its end. He didn't want to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters. All he wanted was for Draco to admit the truth and kiss Harry already.

Harry had began to watch the blonde from a far himself and his knees went weak when Draco had licked his lips unconsciously. Harry wondered how soft they were and what they tasted like. Harry even began to dream about himself running his fingers through Draco's soft looking platinum blonde hair and wondered what they smell like. He had been so patient that he was hoping that Draco man up soon.

But Thursday, Friday, and Saturday came and Draco was still not coming, which led Harry to put his foot down and storm the castle dungeons to speak with the blonde himself.

Harry saw Draco's name in his map and was in the Slytherin Dungeon Dorms. He no longer cared if he was going to 'enemy' territory. Harry wanted Draco and he wanted the blonde now.

After hissing in parsel at the guardian of the Slytherin dorms, he stormed into the common room and was stared at my every Slytherin present.

"Where is Draco?" he asked as he grabbed Crabbe's shirt and hissed at the paling bloke.

Crabbe and _everyone_ pointed to Draco's dorm room (Slytherins have single rooms) and Harry dropped the other instantly and stormed his way up at the stairs. The Slytherins were still staring at the Boy-Who-Lived who was looking so angry at the moment.

However, when Harry was no longer in sight, everyone sighed in relief.

"Finally! I don't think I'd last another week with them dancing around each other." Blaise commented and everyone nodded.

"I'm actually surprised that Malfoy doesn't know that Potter knows its him." Commented a fifth year and everyone nodded again.

"Well, they will surely cause a commotion during breakfast tomorrow. Who wants to bet?" Theodore said with a grin of his face.

"No need to bet on it, Theo." Millicent said and everyone chuckled.

"For the snake to find his courage and the lion to use his cunningness, they would indeed be a formidable pair." Goyle said with a smirk.

"True. Who would have known that Draco would have the courage to confess to Potter, even if it was through letters, that he fancied him and for Potter to be cunning enough to know who was writing to him and pretend that he didn't. It seems that Potter doesn't have the Ravenclaw patience since he stormed down here himself." Crabbe agreed.

Every Slytherin stared in disbelief at the two who they thought were merely 'dumb muscle'. If the two could reveal such a secret to the rest, there was no doubt that before they graduated, they'd have more surprises instore.

**HP~DM~HP~DM**

When Harry got the answer he wanted, he stormed up the stairs and kicked open Draco's door, slammed it shut and attacked Draco with a very deep and heated kiss.

It only took a few seconds for Draco to realize what had happened and then respond to Harry's kiss. Draco wrapped his arms on Harry's waist as the raven haired boy straddled him on the chair Draco had been occupying.

The kiss was a battle for supremacy. And Draco won. He soon had Harry moaning with his tongue exploring the mouth of the Saviour.

A few more minutes and both pulled away, trying to catch their breath.

"As much as I love your love letters and sweet words, I had not patience to wait another week for you to find your Gryffindor courage to talk to me yourself." Harry said as he placed his forehead against Draco's.

Both were smiling and chuckled.

"I can tell since you used you Slytherin skills and came all the way here and attacked me." Draco teased as he kissed Harry once more.

"Well, I didn't want to wait... and I had been wanting to kiss you since I found out who you were, which, by the way, was on your fourth letter. You talked about _our_ Potions class together." Harry told Draco with a smug expression.

Draco blink and laughed.

"My cunning lion." He said as he held Harry close.

"And your my brave and courageous snake." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Draco carried Harry to his bed when he could hear the even breathing of the other. Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently placed Harry on the bed, stripping him off of his robe and shoes. Harry stirred a bit but remained sleeping. Draco placed a locking spell on the door and turned off the light, crawling into his bed and having pulled Harry close.

"I hope you won't stop writing me your love letters." Harry mumbled as he snuggled closer.

Draco smiled as he placed a kiss on Harry's head.

"More love letters it is then."

~**FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review people! Read and Review!**


End file.
